Une fleur dangereuse
by Uki96
Summary: DEFI SPLEENIEN: Harley capture Ivy une fois de plus. Une danse qu'elles pratiquent depuis longtemps. A quand la prochaine? Les sirènes de Gotham remettent le couvert!


Bonjouuuuuuuuur ! Me revoilà pour une petite histoire lesbienne (oh my god v'la qu'il écrit sur les nanas maintenant) avec mon couple favori *µ*

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histooire blablabla  
 **Beta :** Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** Cet écrit fait partie d'un ''jeu'' que Spleen m'a proposé un soir. Une demi-heure pour écrire un OS sur un pairing au hasard, avec un scénar déjà choisi à l'avance… Une sorte de défi spleenien au rabais (on devait faire 200 mots à la base… on voit comment ça a fini)

ENJOY !

* * *

Harley Quinn n'en revenait pas. C'était son jour de malchance.

Elle était déjà en retard pour amener une prisonnière inattendue à son _Puddin'_ chéri, et voilà que l'ascenseur était en panne.

Si encore ce n'était que ça, la psychopathe aurait très bien passé le temps en parlant à ses voix intérieures, mais la prisonnière n'était autre que Poison Ivy.

Et, comment dire ? Leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Harley avait sans faire exprès balancé une bombe sur la serre de Gotham, suivant les ordres de Mister J, mais ne savait pas que ce territoire était contrôlé par Dame Nature elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde la Dame de Cœur ? cracha Ivy sur un ton désobligeant. »

Le visage d'Harley se durcit, elle tira sur la corde, rapprochant son visage contre celui de sa prisonnière.

« Be nice ! dit-elle avec un ton menaçant. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton potager, capish ? Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres de Puddin' »

Ivy renifla de mépris. Ce Joker n'annonçait vraiment que des embrouilles pour ses plantes chéries.

« Si cela peut te consoler, continua la mignonne du Joker, si j'avais su que c'était ton domaine, je n'aurais jamais laissé tomber la bombe. »

Poison Ivy haussa un sourcil recouvert de pollen. Vraiment ? Etrange venant de sa part. En tout cas, cela paraissait vrai, parce que Quinn n'était pas du genre à mentir.

« Serait-ce une excuse que j'entends là, Harley ? demanda Ivy, pour être sûre. »

La blonde la fixa d'un regard doux.

« Bien sûr que oui, ma Nepenthes adorée. Mister J aurait dû vérifier que tu n'étais pas là. »

Ivy soupira. Ce serait sans aucun doute ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une excuse venant de cette femme. D'ailleurs, en s'y attardant un peu plus, Harley Quinn était sûrement la personne la plus réglo qu'elle ait jamais croisé, hormis Batman, bien sûr. Mais lui, il était hors de question qu'on parle de lui. Il menaçait ses plantes tous les quatre matins.

Là où Harley, elle, avait toujours montré un intérêt pour son travail de sauvetage des plantes de Gotham. Oui bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, c'était son stupide crush, le Joker, qui lui demandait de la capturer, mais Harley avait toujours été plus que polie et respectueuse d'elle, autant que faire se peut bien entendu. Elle restait une psychopathe. Mais quelle psychopathe.

Ivy se souvint d'une fois où elle avait été en difficulté face à la GCPD, et Harley qui traînait dans le coin, était venue à sa rescousse.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle démonstration de gymnastique mise au service de la douleur. Harley savait faire des choses avec son corps qui l'avait rendu rêveuse pendant un court instant.

Mais cet instant magique ne s'était plus jamais reproduit, et Ivy l'avait scellé au fond de sa mémoire végétale, préférant détester la belle blonde, même si elle avait du mal.

Détester était toujours mieux qu'aimer sans retour.

Et Harley était exactement cela. Aimante. Même si le Joker la maltraitait, elle revenait toujours car elle était aimante.

Ivy savait très bien qu'un jour, le Joker s'en mordrait les doigts de maltraiter une telle fille, car vraiment, elle méritait un véritable amour en retour.

« Ah ! Enfin ! s'écria soudainement Harley, faisant sursauter Ivy. L'ascenseur fonctionne à nouveau ! »

Ivy sourit face à l'enthousiasme enfantin de la thérapiste. Des fois, on se demandait vraiment comment un être aussi excentrique cachait une femme aussi complexe et dangereuse. Un peu comme la nature, se dit Ivy.

C'était décidé, se promit la rousse. Elle attendrait le bon moment, et ferait le premier pas vers la blonde, quand celle-ci sera enfin ouverte aux possibilités.

Mais pour le moment, c'était impossible.

Et elle devait s'échapper pour la énième fois. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Harley, appela-t-elle, faisant se retourner l'autre femme.

\- Hmm ?

\- A la prochaine, s'amusa Ivy. »

Et sur ces mots, la femme végétale se libéra de ses liens, pour venir plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, l'embrassant avec passion.

Harley se figea pendant un court instant, avant de répondre au baiser.

Ivy en profita rapidement pour arrêter de l'embrasser, et s'enfuir en courant, sautant par une fenêtre, et se réceptionnant sur un arbuste qu'elle avait appelé à la rescousse.

Levant la tête, elle aperçut Harley.

« Hey ! Ivy, cria la belle blonde. Tu sais très bien que tes spores ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. »

Ivy sourit.

« J'ai quand même le droit d'essayer non ? A girl can have hopes sometimes, right ? »

Harley secoua la tête, désabusée.

« Ivy, si tu voulais un baiser, tu n'avais qu'à demander, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Voyons, Quinn, on se déteste, rappelle-toi ! »

Et sur ses paroles, la rousse se mit à courir.

« A la prochaine, dans ce cas, soupira Harley. »

Oh boy… Puddin' n'allait pas être content.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, Harley s'amusait comme une folle.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin, je laisse mes deux chéries faire ce qu'elles veulent, elles sont parfaites de toute façon *µ*

With my sincerious love  
Uki


End file.
